Powerful Necklace
by senshi moon
Summary: Lupinranger VS Patranger: Tsukasa receives a necklace that happens to be a Collection piece while out shopping. Kairi happens to be shopping as well and notices it at the moment a Gangler attacks. For lack of better title. A Kaitsu (Kairi & Tsukasa) fanfic!


**Huge Kairi and Tsukasa fan! Forgive me if the fight scenes are too short and for the lack of growing giant. I really do not like describing battle scenes because they take up so much time, and there are some actions that I don't even know how to describe, lol. And forgive me for the lack of description of the Collection piece. I really had no idea what type of shape to describe. And this was mostly written before Episode 30 and Noel didn't really fit in here, so no interest in the Collection yet or Noel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.**

* * *

"Hmm..." Tsukasa mumbled as she looked through a jewelry store in the shopping mall. "Where is that charm bracelet?" After a few more minutes of looking, she found it. She got the charm bracelet and walked to the cash register.

"How much do you think this is worth?" Tsukasa looked towards the voices to see two workers talking amongst each other behind the cash register. She noticed a very interesting jewelry in the hands of one of the workers.

"I don't think it's worth anything, Yuki," the other coworker responded. "I mean, it's not even made of any metal."

Yuki sighed. "Aw, great. I was hoping this would be worth something, Rui." She blinked before she looked up, feeling someone's eyes on her. "Ah! Sorry about that! Are you ready to pay?"

Tsukasa nodded before she looked at the necklace in her hands. "What's that necklace?"

"Something invaluable," Rui responded. As he rang up Tsukasa, he noticed the charm bracelet she picked out. "Wow. You are the first person to buy that charm bracelet. We thought it would be selling like hotcakes."

Tsukasa smiled. "This charm bracelet reminds me of one of my friends, so that's why I am buying it."

Yuki and Rui smiled at her. And that gave Yuki an idea. "Say! As being the first person to buy this charm bracelet, you can have this necklace!"

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked as she got out money to pay the bracelet. Rui handed her the receipt in return.

Rui and Yuki nodded. "Of course. I don't want it anyway, and I don't think anyone is going to buy it."

Tsukasa smiled as Yuki handed her the necklace. "Thank you."

The two workers bowed. "Thank you for your purchase."

With that, Tsukasa walked out of the store and through the food courts. Halfway through her walk, she put on her newly charmed bracelet and looped the necklace around her neck. She was about to turn a corner when all of a sudden, she bumped into a body. But before she could fall down, she felt an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to see Kairi?

"Ah! Kairi-kun!" Tsukasa identified in a surprised voice.

"Tsukasa-san!" Kairi stated, equally surprised. He made sure she was standing straight before he let go.

"What brings you by here?" Tsukasa asked in curiosity.

"Uh, well, I came here for chocolate. Touma doesn't like cooking desserts, so I'm stuck on my own," Kairi confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tsukasa smiled. "I was about to head to a chocolate shop myself. Do you want to join me?"

"Eh-Eh?!" Kairi sputtered in surprise. But before he could form a coherent sentence, he saw what looped around Tsukasa's neck. His eyes widened in shock. "Where did you get this?!" Kairi asked in shock as he suddenly grabbed the jewel hanging from the rope of the necklace. He immediately recognized it as one of the pieces of the Collection that Kogure showed them just a few hours ago.

Tsukasa thought that his reaction was a little strange, but she pushed it aside for now. She grabbed the jewel back from Kairi's hands and let it drop so it was now hanging again. "From a jewelry store. One of their workers found it but thought it was worthless, so they gave it to me when I bought this charm bracelet." She held up her arm to show him the charm bracelet she bought.

Kairi could only stare her, thinking of plans to swipe it from her without knowing it was he who did it. Tsukasa noticed his stare becoming heated and looked up at him. "Kairi-kun… Do you want this necklace?"

Kairi widened his eyes in pure shock. She was just going to give it to him?! Did the police not know how important the Lupin Collection is?! Probably not since they would destroy a Gangler without worrying about what's inside.

Tsukasa smiled. "Judging by your expression, you do want this necklace." She grabbed her necklace and looped it out of her neck. "I'll give it to you on one condition..."

Kairi scrunched his eyebrows. "One condition?"

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes. Stay safe during-" Tsukasa stopped talking when she widened her eyes. Kairi blinked in surprise at her sudden change of expression but could not react to it because she put her arm around his shoulders and forced him down with her as the sounds of shots were heard. She hurriedly put the necklace back on.

They both looked up to see a Gangler shooting around the plaza. People began screaming and running away. "Where is it?! I know you pesky humans have a Collection piece, so where is it?!"

"Gangler!" Tsukasa gritted. Wasting no time, she tucked her necklace inside her jacket and took out her VS Changer to shoot at the Gangler. While the Gangler blocked the shots, she immediately grabbed Kairi's wrist and ran away to find a place to hide him. They found a staircase, and Tsukasa immediately planted Kairi there. "Stay here until we are able to control the threat!" Not waiting for his response, she ran back to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Kairi sighed. "Really... She is very troublesome..." He took out his own VS Changer and transformed.

* * *

"Stop right there, Gangler!" Tsukasa shouted as she pointed her gun at him.

"Ho? The Global Police? Then you must know where the Collection piece is!" He fired at her as she transformed and began shooting at him. However, the shots wouldn't hit. In fact, they didn't get close to him.

"What?" Patren #3 asked in surprise.

"You think those measly shots can get through me? Tough luck!" He fired a bigger shot than before. But before the shot could hit her, Patren #1 and Patren #2 appeared and blocked the shot.

"Are you alright, Tsukasa?!" Patren #1 questioned.

"Yeah. Thanks," Tsukasa answered as she stood up and stood beside them. "Let's defeat him before anyone else gets hurt." With that, they charged at the Gangler. However, before they could strike him, something powerful prevented them from getting close. They fell back as the impact hurt them.

"Ha. That's all you-" The Gangler cut himself off when he felt bullets pelleting off his shield. He looked up to see the Lupinrangers swooping down in front of the Patrangers.

"No. We have a lot more coming!" Lupin Red announced as he and the Lupinrangers charged at the Gangler and started shooting at him. The bullets bounced off but that did not stop them.

They continued to run until a certain point where they hit the barrier and bounced off. The impact landed them sprawled on the ground right next to the Patrangers.

Mowa laughed in triumph as he witnessed the Lupinrangers and Patrangers on the ground in pain. It seems that he's going to be the one to succeed Boss Dogranio.

"We need to find a way to get close to him to damage him..." Patren #1 gritted out.

"Yeah... But how?" Patren #2 panted.

While the Patrangers thought, the Lupinrangers were having their own internal battles. How in the world are they going to be able to get the Collection piece if they cannot even touch him?!

Just then, Lupin Red looked up with realization. Then, he turned to face Patren #3. That Collection piece she had... Maybe it could be what they needed to get to Mowa! But... How could he get it? As Lupin Red, he is not supposed to know about the necklace that Tsukasa-san recently bought. And if provided her hints, she'll start to get suspicious! There was no way he could win this one without his identity being uncovered. Then, the only way they can all win is if she figures it out. Once she does, they will be able to swipe it from her.

 _'Tsukasa-san... Figure it out!'_

As if reading his thoughts, Tsukasa widened her eyes. _'A Collection piece... Could it be that it is this necklace?'_ With that realization, Patren #3 stood up and touched the middle of her chest where the necklace would be in. Her body began to burn a little but that pain quickly subsided when she felt a surge of power. Without wasting anymore time, she focused her VS Changer on the Gangler and shot.

The Gangler stood there without moving as the shot came towards him. "Hmph. You think that that will- AARGH!" the Gangler screamed as he staggered back. "B-But how?!"

Patren #3 rushed toward the Gangler and focused on the necklace. The necklace shone as she went through the barrier and kicked the Gangler. It seemed that the Gangler was getting weaker or Tsukasa stronger as the monster was sent flying through buildings. Patren #3 stopped in shock as she witnessed the many destroyed buildings.

"What...?" Patren #3 asked in shock.

"Tsukasa!" Patren #1 called as he and Patren #2 ran to their comrade. "What was that?!"

"I don't know..." Patren #3 whispered. But then she realized something. "The Gangler!" But when they ran toward the last building destroyed and looked around, the Gangler was long gone.

"The thieves!" Patren #2 called out. When they looked around for them as well, they were also gone.

The Patrangers sighed as they dropped their transformations. Tsukasa kept touching the necklace as they began discussing Mowa. But before Tsukasa could tell them about the necklace, she remembered one important detail.

"Kairi-kun!" Wasting no time, she rushed back to the stairs, her partners inquiries dying deaf to her ears. But when she go there, she saw no one. Tsukasa sighed. "Maybe he went back-"

"Tsukasa-san!"

She looked up to see Kairi-kun holding out a chocolate bar. "Kairi-kun?" Tsukasa questioned in confusion.

"I saw other police officers telling us that you guys had dealt with the Gangler and that it was safe to come out. Thus, I came to bring you this. Thank you for protecting us."

Tsukasa blinked before she smiled and accepted the chocolate bar. "It's our job. And thank you, Kairi-kun."

Kairi smiled at her. "Don't mention it." With that, he walked away.

As Tsukasa watched him walk away, she brought up the necklace and stared at it. "Sorry, Kairi-kun. I'm afraid I won't be able to give you this necklace." She herself walked away.

* * *

Tsukasa sat in one of the benches that overlooked the pier, thinking of ways that the Patrangers could use the Lupin piece to defeat Mowa. It is pure coincidence that the same necklace that one thought worthless actually carried a lot of value. This piece is the key to defeating the Gangler.

"The powers of this piece... It includes strength and..." She thought back to the battle when she was easily able to make the shot and herself go through the barrier. Then, she thought about how strong her kick became.

"Intangibility," a new voice finished.

Tsukasa widened her eyes and looked at the source of the voice. Lupin Red, in his human form, was standing a few feet away from where she was sitting, his VS Changer in his hand. Tsukasa sighed and looked back to the pier. "You're here for the Collection piece." Not even a question.

Lupin Red smirked. "Yeah. Are we going to do this the easy way or hard way?"

At his question, Tsukasa stood up. "I'll give you the Collection piece."

Lupin Red once again widened his eyes. With his persona as Kairi, he could understand (Okay, not really) why she would give him the piece. She knew him. Well, kind of. But all she knew about Lupin Red was that he is a thief that has been causing her team trouble.

"On two conditions."

Lupin Red couldn't help but chuckle. Of course. "I'd rather just take it away from you."

Tsukasa stared at him with a serious expression. "I know. Which is why my first proposition would benefit both you guys and ourselves."

"Not the second one?" Lupin Red asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The second one is more personal," Tsukasa reasoned.

He might as well hear what she has to say. "Well. What is your first proposition?"

"Help us defeat the Gangler. You get that Gangler's Collection piece, you receive this one, and we destroy Mowa," at her declaration, Tsukasa stared straight into Lupin Red's eyes.

Lupin Red scoffed. "And the second one?"

"Help me create a fake. I already promised a friend this necklace."

Lupin Red widened his eyes. Could that friend that she was talking about...be him? But he cannot afford to get distracted, so he focused on her first proposition.

"And what makes you think that we need the cops' help?"

She was waiting for that argument. "If you recall the battle, I was the only one that was able to get to him and land a clear shot. How are you guys going to be able to get the Lupin Collection if you can't even touch him?"

Lupin Red was hoping she would not bring that up. But what could he expect? Her intuition and analysis are scary and very spot on. However...

 _"I made a promise to return alive..."_

"No thank you," Lupin Red answered as he was suddenly in front of her. Tsukasa widened her eyes but quickly reacted when she saw him reach for the Lupin Collection. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over.

Lupin Red grunted and stared blankly at Tsukasa, looming over him, pointing her VS Changer at his face. He smirked and quickly grabbed Tsukasa's ankle and pulled her towards him, causing her to fall down and release the necklace. Lupin Red wasted no time on getting up and grabbing the necklace.

"Adi-" He couldn't finish his goodbye when Tsukasa shot his hand, forcing him to let go of the necklace. She immediately swooped in and began shooting the area around him. Lupin Red covered his eyes, by using his arms, from the blinding lights. But when he opened them, Tsukasa was gone. Instead of feeling defeated, Lupin Red chuckled and walked away.

"She got me."

* * *

"So this is the Lupin piece that the Gangler want?" Keiichiro asked as he inspected the necklace.

Tsukasa nodded as she leaned on the table. "Yeah. That is how I was able to land a direct attack."

"Then... The Lupinrangers will be after you as well, Tsukasa-senpai!" Sakuya announced.

Keiichiro widened his eyes. "That's right! We must set up a-"

"That won't be necessary," Tsukasa interrupted. "They will be helping us defeat Mowa."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"So Tsukasa-san got away from you?" Umika asked in confusion and surprise. No one has _ever_ escaped Kairi. Well, some Ganglers have, but they don't count.

Kairi smirked. "More or less. We will be helping the cops defeat Mowa."

Touma scoffed. "You've become a pushover these days."

"It's either that or let them destroy Mowa without us taking the Collection piece. Tsukasa-san was the only one who was able to damage him. And I couldn't take away the necklace to do it ourselves," Kairi explained.

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't...or wouldn't?"

Kairi thought about that fact for a while before he finally answered. "...Both..."

* * *

The Patrangers and the Lupinrangers didn't have to wait long for Mowa to show up again.

"Where are you Patrangers?! I know you have the Collection piece!" Mowa shouted as his shots scared the civilians around the area.

''Right here!" a voice called out. The Gangler watched as the Patrangers, untransformed, appeared before him.

Tsukasa held up her necklace. "Is this what you are looking for?!"

Mowa smirked. "Fool. You walked right into my trap!" As soon as he yelled that, the porderman appeared.

"Not really," Tsukasa simply stated as all of a sudden, the porderman fell to the ground.

"What?!"

"We are the thieves that everyone has been talking about," announced a cocky voice. Mowa followed the sound and looked up. There they were, the phantom thieves! The thieves jumped down and landed next to the Patrangers. "Your Collection piece will be ours."

Mowa scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

The thieves turned to look at he Patrangers, Tsukasa in particular. "So? What's the plan?" Lupin Red asked.

"Let us borrow a Dial Machine."

"What?!" The thieves and the other two Patrangers exclaimed.

"What makes you think we are going to do just that?" Lupin Blue scoffed.

"He won't see it coming," Tsukasa pointed out. "You guys are after his Collection piece. He'll focus on you guys and try to take you out."

"So... You want us as bait?" Lupin Yellow asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "If you guys are that scared that we might take off running with your Dial Machine, then should you really be calling yourselves thieves?"

Lupin Red smirked. "It's not that simple. You guys are tougher than you look."

"Thanks for the compliments!" Sakuya beamed.

Keiichiro glared at him. "Shut up, Sakuya!" He turned to the thieves. "We aren't thieves like you. We won't take what does not belong to us."

Lupin Blue scoffed. "Right. Taking the Lupin Collection, like Good Striker, is not stealing."

"Good Striker was sent to us first!" Keiichiro argued.

Lupin Blue grabbed on to the front of Keiichiro's jacket. "You-"

"Stop it!" Tsukasa and Lupin Red ordered as they pushed back their respective team members.

"Look. We need to defeat the Gangler. You guys need the Collection pieces. We either work together or not have any goal happen. You decide," Tsukasa spoke sternly. Both teams became silent at her words. Tsukasa smiled. "Great. Let's go!"

"Yeah!" the teams chorused.

"Police Change!"

"Kaito Change!"

The six heroes charged at the Gangler. Lupin Blue and Yellow jumped up to strike at the Gangler while the Patrangers and Lupin Red stuck on the ground. Of course, they were bounced back.

"That's so weird... He seems to have two powers at once!" Lupin Yellow commented.

"You're right. That is weird!" Patren #2 confirmed. The Patrangers and Lupinrangers got up once again and surrounded him. Once they did...

"He has another safe! A Status Double!" Lupin Blue confirmed.

"Okay, then. Change of plans! One of you will come in with me. We need to strive for the goal of getting those pieces out at the same time!" Patren #3 stated.

"I'll go in with you," Lupin Red announced as he stood next to her. He held out a Dial Machine.

Patren #3 nodded as she took it. "Let's go then!"

The other Lupinrangers and Patrangers distracted Mowa, so he would not think of shooting Lupin Red and Patren #3. The plan worked as they were able to get close to Mowa enough to begin the second phase: phasing in. Lupin Red grabbed onto the wrist of Patren #3. She used the necklace's power and pushed them inside the barrier. They wasted no time on putting the Dial Machines on each safe he had.

"Your Collection piece is now mine!" Lupin Red exclaimed. He got the piece out

"...Should I be saying that as well...?" Patren #3 whispered to herself as she also got out his other Collection piece. Immediately, his shield and reflection powers went down. The two nodded to each other and simultaneously kicked him. Their teammates ran to stand by them.

"Good job you two!" Patren #2 congratulated. Lupin Yellow nodded eagerly while Lupin Blue and Patren #1 grumbled.

"Here," Patren #3 stated as she held out the other half of Mowa's Collection piece and the Dial Machine to Lupin Red.

"Thanks," Lupin Red thanked as he took them from her and as he slipped something into her hand. Patren #3 felt the difference of material and immediately pocketed the card he gave her.

"HA! You think that by taking my Collection pieces you'll be able to defeat me?!" Mowa yelled as he stood up.

"Just watch us," Lupin Blue announced as everyone took that as their cue to take out their VS Changers and point it at him.

"Say goodbye!" Patren #1 dismissed as they all shot simultaneously, effectively destroying Mowa. As they saw the flames from the monster, the teams waited for Gauche to appear to make the Gangler grow. However, after a few minutes, she did not show up.

"Huh? Where's Gauche?" Lupin Yellow asked in confusion.

"Who knows," Lupin Red shrugged as he walked away, Lupin Blue following after him.

"H-Hey! Wait for me, Red, Blue!" Lupin Yellow exclaimed as she went after her teammates.

Meanwhile, the Patrangers continued to stare at the broken safe.

"So... What do we do, senpai-tachi?" Patren #2 asked.

"I guess it's safe to leave," Patren #1 answered.

Patren #3 sighed as she patted the pocket with Lupin Red's note. "I guess... Let's go." The guys nodded, and they all walked off. As soon as the Patrangers were out of sight, Gauche appeared. She walked towards the busted safe and picked it up.

"How naïve, Lupinrangers and Patrangers… Let's go, Mowa. You will still be of use to us." With that, Gauche transported back to the Gangler realm with the safe.

* * *

Tsukasa walked through the park with the Collection piece in her hand. She could not believe that this innocent piece of jewelry is part of the Lupin Collection and caused so much trouble. She sighed but suddenly stopped when she saw Lupin Red, untransformed, leaning on the tree. He stared at her as she walked towards him.

"You sure know how to make a guy wait," Lupin Red teased.

Tsukasa's face remained neutral. "Only to guys who are thieves," she shot back. She held out her necklace. Lupin Red stuck out his palm facing upwards, and Tsukasa put the necklace in his palm. Lupin Red grasped it and stared at her. He took out the fake that he had made with the help of Kogure and placed it in her open palm. Mimicking his actions, Tsukasa grasped the fake necklace. She nodded and turned away.

"Wait!" Lupin Red called before she fully walked away. She turned to him with a confused expression. "Why...?"

Tsukasa smiled. "Because this Collection is important to you guys. And it is our job to make sure every citizen's goals are realized... Even if they are thieves..." With that, Tsukasa turned around again and walked off.

Lupin Red stared after and allowed a smile to grace on his face.

"Thank you... Tsukasa-san."

He then turned around himself and walked away the opposite direction she walked to.

* * *

"Welcome," Kairi greeted the Patrangers as they walked in to the Bristo and lead them to their usual seats.

Umika came to them and took their orders. Once she was done, she went back to the kitchen to give Touma their orders to prepare their food. After a few minutes, Kairi and Umika came to the table and placed their ordered dishes in front of them.

"Kairi-kun," Tsukasa called before Kairi completely left.

The Bristo went completely silent, as the Patrangers were the only customers they had at that moment. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Tsukasa and Kairi. Kairi began sweating at the attention Touma and Umika and the Patrangers were giving them. He stuttered, "W-What?"

She took out a box and handed it to him. "For you." With that, she went back to paying attention to her food. The other witnesses awkwardly resumed their previous activities, trying not to seem like they were watching them.

Kairi slowly walked to Touma and Umika. When he got back to them, he spared a glance back at her before focusing on his coworkers.

"What was that?" Touma whispered, eyebrow raised. Umika stared at him in expectation as well.

Kairi shook his head. "Nothing. Just a cop making citizens' desires come true."

That just made Touma and Umika more confused but decided to let it go...for now...

And thus, that is how the day of Lupinrangers and Patrangers ended.

* * *

 **Well... I have absolutely no idea if something like this will ever happen in the show, but I can dream, right? I love this couple... Lol. It's been a long time since I've felt this much energy for a Super Sentai couple, which is strange because they are one of the least likely (realistically speaking) to get together. However, since when has that stopped shippers? XD Oh, and I barely noticed that their conversation in front of Mowa seems too long for them to not get attacked, so pretend everything is going 2x faster. And sorry if the characters are out of character! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
